Drunk
by GrantsNolan
Summary: Hunter gets an odd text message from Sebastian in the middle of the night.


A buzzing sound ripped Hunter out of his dreams. He was laying in his bed and he had been sleeping. He sat up a little bit and looked around in the dark room, his roommate Peter was fast asleep.

His cellphone buzzed and he grabbed it to read the text message he just got. Who would text him in the middle of the night?

Hunter opened the message and read it.

**[From Sebastian]**

Heyy sexxy ;:)

Hunter sighed. He wanted to ignore the text but maybe Sebastian was in trouble or something and needed his help. Well, that was what he tried to make himself believe as he typed out a reply. Yeah maybe he wanted Sebastians attention, not that he would ever admit it to anybody but he wasn't sure about his feelings so he kept the 'not even remotly bicurious' act on. But that was his secret.

** [To Sebastian]**

Sebastian, are you drunk again?

He put his cellphone back on his bedside table and closed his eyes. He was exhausted from Warblers and Lacrosse practise and just wanted to sleep so he kind of hoped that Sebastian wouldn't reply. Actually… he kind of wanted an answer. His phone buzzed again.

** [From Sebastian]**

Mayybe

Hunter snorted, Sebastian was such a jerk.

** [To Sebastian]**

Okay. And is there a reason that you texted me in the middle of the night?

**[From Sebastian]**

Comme overf

Did he really mean that? Hunter couldn't go over not if Sebastian was in such a condition, this couldn't end well.

** [To Sebastian]**

I'm not sure if I want to.

**[From Sebastian]**

:(( but immb all lonely.. ill give you a blow job ;)

Oh my god, this was not what Hunter had expected. He couldn't do this. Sebastian was drunk and he wouldn't be stupid enough to hook up with him if he was sober. Damn it,Hunter wasn't even sure if _he_wanted to hook up with Sebastian if he was sober. He was so confused. The best idea was to keep his act on and stay in his own bed. Sebastian would get over it. Better save than sorry.

** [To Sebastian]**

Sebastian I told you that I'm not gay. Just got to sleep.

** [From Sebastian]**

Comme on it'llj be fin, I won't tell anyone

** [To Sebastian]**

You're drunk Sebastian. You don't even know what you're talking about.

** [From Sebastian]**

Your means ;(

**[To Sebastian]**

You will thank me for it when you're sober.

It was the truth, he knew that Sebastian would regret his drunk texting in the morning. His phone was quiet for a few minutes. Hunter thought that Sebastian had fallen asleep and was really glad about it but he had no such luck, the device buzzed again.

** [From Sebastian]**

I don't knowb how to grt to my dorm.

Fan-freaking-tastic. Now he had to help Sebastian to find his room. There was no way that he would leave his friend all by himself.

** [To Sebastian]**

Where are you?

**[From Sebastian]**

Stuirrs

Hunter sighed and got out of his bed, he slowly stood up and slipped on some socks. He tip toed out of the room and left the dorm, closing the door behind him as quiet as possible. Hunter was not really sure where Sebastian was but he figured that the boy meant the stairs. He walked through the dark hallways of Dalton Academy and finally reached the main stairwell. Sebastian was sitting on one of the stairs and looked completely disheveled.

"Sebastian?", Hunter said softly.

Sebastian looked up and smiled as he saw the other boy. He stumbled to his feet and held onto the banister trying not to fall down.

"Oops." He giggled and stared at Hunter. "Hey.." Sebastian slurred.

"Hey.", Hunter answered. "Come on I'll lead you to your dorm, boozy."

Sebastian chuckled and stumbled over to Hunter, nearly falling onto him, wrapping his arms around Hunters neck to keep himself steady.

"Let's go to your dorm.", he mumbled grinning.

"I don't think so, you need to sleep and you know that I have a roommate.", Hunter said and pushed Sebastian into the direction of his dorm.

Sebastian pouted. "You're so boring.", he whined and nearly tripped over his feet.

"No, I'm not.", the other boy answered.

They reached Sebastians dorm and Hunter opened the door, pushing Sebastian inside.

Sebastian smirked and grabbed the front of Hunters shirt and pulled him inside, slamming him against the door and pinning him there.

"Sebastian. Please. Stop.", Hunter said quietly and tried to push Sebastian away.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and leaned into Hunter whispering in his ear.

"Come on, no ones gonna find out", he grinned and toyed with the waistband of Hunters pants.

"Sebastian…", Hunter whispered. He really wanted to push Sebastian away but he felt that he was already half hard and he really wanted the other boy to touch him. There was no reason to deny it anymore.

Sebastian started palming Hunter roughly through his boxers.

"Knew it.", he slurred as he felt Hunters erection. He pulled his hand away and dropped to his knees, hooking his fingers in the waistband of the other boys boxers.

"Say you want me."

Hunter looked down at Sebastian, he looked sexy as hell.

"I…I want you.", Hunter panted eventually.

Sebastian smirked even wider and pulled down Hunters pants and boxers. He stared at Hunters cock with hungry eyes and started to trail his tongue along the undersinde of Hunter cock then taking him in his mouth whole.

"Oh my god!", Hunter nearly screamed. "That feels good, Bas."

Sebastian twisted his tongue around expertly and bobbed his head looking up at Hunter darkly.

"I can't believe that we're doing this right now.", Hunter panted and fisted his hands in Sebastians hair. "Don't stop."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and chuckled a little bit, moving faster.

"Bas.", Hunter breathed. "I'm so close."

Sebastian grinned and dug his nails into Hunters hips, not stopping.

"Oh yes, you're so good baby.", Hunter moaned as he felt the familiar heat building up in his stomach. Sebastian relaxed his throat and tried to take even more of Hunters cock into his mouth.

"I'm gonna… I'm gonna come.", Hunter panted and came deep down Sebastians throat as he screamed the other boys name.

Sebastian pulled off Hunter, swallowed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He stood up dizzily and pulled Hunters pants back up.

Hunter just stood there, unable to move. "I can't belive we just did that."

Sebastian chuckled and walked over to his bed, flopping down on top of it.

"Consider it a thank you.", he said and closed his eyes.

Hunter looked at Sebastian, he was not sure what he was supposed to do right now.

"So… do you want me to leave?"

Sebastian just shrugged. "You can sleep here, I don't care."

Hunter looked around the room awkwardly and bit his bottom lip. Sebastian had a single room. He had no roommate so he just had one bed. Hunter can't sleep with Sebastian in one bed. He just can't he would wake up with a boner or he would cuddle Sebastian in his sleep and this just can't happen.

"You just have one bed.", Hunter explained.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "I just sucked you off and you're acting weird about sharing a bed?" He scooted over to make room for the other boy.

Hunter walked towards Sebastian and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"That's just new for me."

Sebastian pulled Hunter down to lie next to him and closed his eyes.

"But you liked it?", he asked.

Hunter nodded and bit his lip shyly. He thought for a moment and looked into Sebastians eyes as he lay next to him.

"Í have to tell you something."

Sebastian loosely wrapped his arms around Hunters neck and pulled him closer.

"Hmm?", he yawned, not opening his eyes.

Hunter looked away and avoided Sebastian eyes.

"That…", he started. His face heated up. "That was the first blowjob I've ever received."

Sebastians eyes snapped open. "Seriously?!" he grinned. "God. Next thing you're gonna tell me is that you're a virgin." He joked.

Hunter blushed violently and bit his bottom lip again.

"What if I am?"

Senbastian blinked and his jaw dropped.

"H-Hunter have you even kissed anyone before?", Sebastian stuttered and looked at Hunter.

Hunter shook his head. "No… I mwan I was at a military academy."

Sebastian suddenly felt bad. He had taken advantage of Hunter. "Fuck.", he thought for a moment, not sure what he should say.

"Um… do you… do you wanna?"

That was not what he wanted to say but now he had to deal with it, he'd like to kiss Hunter and so he was okay with being the other boys first kiss. Everybody deserved a good first kiss and Sebastian knew that he was an exellent kisser.

Hunter looked at him with wide eyes and nodded.

"Yes… I really want to."

Sebastian smiled a little but, Hunter seemed so innocent all of the sudden so Sebastian leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the other boys lips, wrapping his arms around Hunters neck.

Hunter closed his eyes, he was not sure what he was supposed to do, so he just sat there and felt Sebastians lips on his.

Sebastian took Hunters hands and placed them on his hips,then returned his own hands to Hunters neck, deepening the kiss.

Hunter gathered all his courage and began to kiss back. Sebastians lips tasted like booze but also like peppermint and it was the best taste in the whole wide world. He had always thought about what Sebastian would taste like and now he finally knew it. Hunter lost himself in the kiss and moaned quietly.

Sebastian smiled as Hunter kissed him back and he ran his hands through the boys hair, pulling on it lightly. Hunter wrapped his arms around Sebastians shoulders and broke the kiss eventually.

"Wow..", he breathed at the loss of words.

Sebastian chuckled, he had never been anyones first kiss before, his first had been drunk with a guy twice his age. He wondered what it would had felt like if his first kiss had been with someone he cared about or a person who cared about him.

"Was that a good wow?", he asked and smiled softly.

Hunter blushed again and nodded. "Really good. I… I liked it."

Sebastian ruffled Hunters hair. "Well good. I'm glad that it was good for you, everybody should have a good first kiss."

Hunter smiled. "Thank you."

He felt a little uncomfortable and was not sure what he should do now.

Sebastian rolled onto his side and looked at Hunter.

"You look conflicted."

"Do you want me to stay?", Hunter asked quietly. "Or do you want me to go?"

Sebastian almost let out a chuckle, Hunter was just adorable. He pulled his covers over both of them as an answer.

Hunter smiled at him, relieved that he was allowed to stay. He probably would have started to cry if Sebastian had thrown him out.

"I don't want to be a burden.", he said self consciously.

Sebastian leaned his forehead against Hunters. "It's kinda nice to have a roommate."

Hunter snuggled closer to Sebastian and wrapped his arms around Sebastians neck.

"I never thoght that I would end up in this situation."

Sebastian just looked at him. "With a boy or with me?"

"With you. I thought you don't like me at all.", Hunter admitted.

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows. "Why not?"

"I don't know. You just like those older, tough guys. And I am…. Well I am me.", Hunter said and avoided Sebastians eyes.

Sebastian laughed and had to put his hand over his mouth so he wouldn't snort.

"I do not like those guys!"

Hunter glared at him. "But you always talk about them!"

Sebastian stretched out and shrugged. "I sleep with them, I don't like them."

"So… what do you like?", Hunter asked.

Sebastian thought for a moment. "I like…" he bit his lip "I like you."

Hunters face lit up, that was exactly what he wanted to hear all the time.

"Really? Thank you!", he said and noticed how stupid that sounded. "I mean… I like you too."

Sebastian snorted. "You are such a nerd!" He leaned in and kissed Hunter again.

Hunter returned the kiss. He opened his mouth immediately and granted Sebastians tongue entrance. Sebastian grinned into the kiss and explored Hunters mouth, pulling himself closer to the boy and let out a soft moan, hooking his leg around Hunter instinctively.

Hunter groaned as he felt Sebastian pressed against his body. He felt that he got hard and panicked a little bit.

"Sebastian…", he whispered.

Sebastian kissed Hunters jaw and smired. "Yes Hunt?"

"Please… can you touch me?", he asked softly as he pressed a kiss to Sebastians neck. Sebastian chuckled and nodded, normaly guys just grabbed his hands and put them where they wanted them.

"Yeah but there's something I wanna do first." He swung his leg over Hunter and straddled him, grinding down hard against the other boy, leaning down to kiss Hunters neck.

"Oh my god.", Hunter yelled, the friction was perfect.

"Seb… you're so amazing."

Sebastian brushed his lips trasingly over Hunter and leaned down to whisper into his ear.

"Practise babe, practise makes perfect." He rolled his hips harder.

A shiver went down Hunters spine as Hunter whispered into his ear.

"More… please, Bas. Please."

Sebastian pulled his shirt off over his head and started to unbutton Hunters shirt, kissing down the exposed skin on the boys chest.

Hunter put his hands on Sebastians stomach and felt the other boys abs.

"You're gorgeous."

Sebastian leaned down and kissed Hunter again. "I want you so bad."

"Then take me. I'm yours." Hunter whispered.

Sebastian kicked off his pants and pulled off Hunters roughly, he paused and looked at Hunter.

"Are you sure that you want this?"

"I've never been more sure about anything. I want this.", Hunter said and pressed a sweet kiss to Sebastians lips.

Sebastian grinned and pecked the other boys lips again before reaching into the drawer to pull out a condom and the lube. He tugged Hunters boxers off and stripped out off his own.

Hunter looked at Sebastians body and had to admit that the other boy was sexy as hell.

"Please be carefull." Hunter said in a quiet voice.

Sebastian smiled softly and kissed up Hunters neck. "I'll be gentle.", he whispered and squirted some lube onto his fingers and put a pillow under Hunters hips to prop him up. Sebastian tested one finger around the other boys entrance. "Ths might hurt a little." With that he pushed the first finger inside.

Hunter inhaled sharply and his face scrunched up in pain. It felt weird but the pain faded away as Sebastian started to move his finger. "Don't stop. It's ok."

Sebastian made sure Hunter was comfortable before adding another finger, bending them, kissing Hunters jaw as he did.

As Sebastian hit Hunters prostate for the first time the boy screamed out in pleasure. "Add another one!", he moaned.

Sebastian bit back a smirk and did as he was told, pushisng his fingers in and pulling them out, scissoring them.

"I'm ready, Sebastian, I'm ready.", Hunter panted as he fucked himself on Sebastians fingers.

Sebastian pulled his fingers out and kissed Hunters lips. "Slow down..", he chuckled and ripped the condom wrapper open and slipped it onto his cock. He settled himself inbetween Hunter legs and lined himself up.

"You ready?"

Hunter nodded eagerly. Sebastian pushed in and it hurt a lot. "Please don't move.", Hunter said through gritted teeth.

Sebastian looked at Hunter and put a hand on the boys cheek.

"Just relax, it'll get better. I promise."

Hunter inhaled and exhaled slowly and his muscles relaxed slowly. He closed his eyes and breathed: "You can move now but be gentle."

Sebastian moved carefully and slowly, grinding more than thrusting.

"So good, Hunt.", he moaned.

Hunter groaned loudly.

"Yes Bas. Oh my god, you're so good."

Sebastian started to move faster, hitting Hunters prostatr again and again.

Hunter felt already ridiculously close. "Harder, please."

Sebastian hooked Hunters legs over his shoulders and thrusted harder, pinning Hunter down on the bed.

"I'm gonna come baby.", Hunter panted and pulled Sebastian into a needy kiss.

Sebastian wrapped his hand around Hunter cock and started to pump in time with his thrusts, sucking on Hunters tongue.

Hunter pulled Sebastian as close as possible.

"Sebastian, I'm gonna..", Hunter came harder than he ever came in his life.

Sebastian looked at Hunters face and that was enough to make him come too.

Sebastian collapsed on top of Hunter and pulled the condom off, throwing it into the direction of the trash can.

He pulled the comforter over their naked bodies and Hunter rested his head on top of Sebastians naked chest.

"Was that good for you?", Sebastian asked as he stroked throgh Hunters hair.

Hunter looked into the other boys eyes. "It was perfect.", he said softly. "Thank you so much for this."

Sebastian smiled at him.

"It was a pleasure.", he answered and wrapped his arms around Hunters bare waist.

"Thank you for helping me."

Hunter closed his eyes and snuggled into the warmth of Sebastians body.

"Good night Hunt.", Sebastian said and turned off the light but Hunter was already asleep, snoring softly. Sebastian smiled and closed his eyes. He fell asleep with Hunter in his arms.

* * *

Hope you liked it :-) Review?


End file.
